Tanjoobi Omedetoo, As Always
by autumnferret
Summary: Itachi ultah? Semuanya tau kok :3 tapi kayaknya ada yang beda ato hilang di ultahnya kali ini...Sesosok yang dia benci tapi sayang, sayang tapi benci(?) Penasaran? Baca dong :3 (Pairing:Itachi-OC) cover menyusul'-')/


**'Tanjoobi Omedetoo', As Always**

Seorang laki laki sedang duduk sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang berada didepannya itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya, merasa seakan akan ada pisau yang sedang menancap di jantungnya saat ini. Potongan potongan memori yang ingin dia lupakan namun tidak bisa kembali melintas.

(***Flash back***)

Itachi sudah menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya, menandakan bahwa dia akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia dapat merasakan cahaya matahari yang sedang memaksanya untuk segera membuka matanya, apalagi hari ini adalah hari..

"TANJOOBI OMEDETOO ITACHI KUNNN~~!" Teriak Chiaki tepat setelah Itachi membuka kedua mata onyxnya yang menawan itu. Gadis ini sudah sejak pukul 5 pagi di sebelah tempat tidur Itachi, menunggu lelaki ini untuk bangun dari tidurnya sambil sesekali tersenyum geli melihat polosnya tampang Itachi saat tertidur.

"Eh?!" mata Itachi terbelalak dan ia segera terduduk di tempat tidurnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?!" Katanya ketus.

"Umm~ mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu~~ xD" Jawab gadis itu tanpa beban walaupun dilempari oleh kata kata ketus dari Itachi. "Apa yang kau mau sebagai hadiah?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Aku mau kau tidak menggangguku lagi." Katanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggumu~~" Katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi pemuda yang sedang berada didepannya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pemuda itu memberontak supaya gadis itu melepaskannya. Namun gadis itu tidak menyerah untuk mencubit pipi pemuda yang sedang kesal itu.

"Ahahahahhh xD"

.

**(the next year)**

"TANJOOBI OMEDETOO ITACHI KUN~~!" Sahut Chiaki tepat setelah Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya saat ingin berangkat kuliah. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya, "Ayo berangkat sama sama~" Katanya dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya saja menarikku!" Ujar lelaki itu sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Ne~ Apa yang kau mau sebagai hadiah?" Tanya Chiaki sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menggangguku. Itu saja." Jawab Itachi ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis didepannya.

"Eh? Jawaban itu lagi?" Chiaki bergumam. "Tapi aku tidak pernah mengganggumu~" Lanjutnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu dari belakang dengan manja.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak~"

"Leherku geli!" Katanya sambil menahan tawa akibat geli di lehernya.

.

**(the next year)**

Itachi sedang bersiap siap di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi kuliah. Semua hari ia jalani seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada apa apa. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya sekalipun, ia merasa biasa saja. Malah orang orang disekitarnya seperti ibu, ayah, adiknya, dan teman temannya yang heboh kalau pemuda ini berulang tahun. Gadis gadis yang tergila gila kepadanya (di universitas) akan jauh lebih heboh lagi di saat pemuda ini berulang tahun, ya, termasuk Chiaki, gadis yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah pemuda ini.

"TANJOOBI OMEDETOO ITACHI KUN~~!" Chiaki berteriak tepat saat Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Kenapa ibu selalu membiarkanmu masuk seenaknya...?" Katanya pasrah.

"Jadi~ Apa yang kau mau sebagai hadiah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah berseri seri seperti biasanya.

"Bukannya aku selalu bilang kalau aku tidak ingin diganggu?" Ujarnya lagi lagi dengan nada ketusnya.

"Dan aku juga sudah sering bilang aku tidak pernah mengganggumu~" Jawabnya sambil sedikit menggelitik lelaki ini.

"Heii berhenti menggelitikku!" katanya sambil tertawa. Ia merasa belum pernah tertawa seperti ini di depan orang lain. Gadis yang menggelitiknya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

3 tahun sudah semenjak Chiaki pindah ke kota yang sama dengan Itachi, tapi hubungan antara Chiaki dan Itachi masih sebatas gadis-yang-suka-mengganggu-lelaki-pujaannya. Walaupun Chiaki sudah sering mengungkapkan perasaannya secara tidak langsung maupun langsung, Itachi tidak pernah menganggap salah satu darinya serius. Itachi terlalu cuek kepada lingkungannya, apalagi masalah perempuan seperti Chiaki.

Di lain sisi, Chiaki merasa bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Itachi sudah tak separah dulu, kadang membuat gadis ini berpikir bahwa lelaki itu sudah lelah memarahinya. Memang iya, tapi tingkah laku Chiaki yang kekanak kanakan juga merupakan satu satunya hal yang dapat membuat lelaki berhati dingin sedingin es itu tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

Lelaki ini sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis ini yang sering muncul tiba tiba kapanpun itu, apalagi di hari ulang tahunnya dimana gadis ini akan muncul bahkan di dalam kamar Itachi hanya untuk menyampaikan 'tanjoobi omedetoo'nya dan menanyakan apa yang diinginkan oleh Itachi, walaupun jawaban dari lelaki itu tetap sama di setiap tahunnya: aku-tidak-ingin-diganggu-olehmu.

.

**(the next year)**

*Tok tok tok*

"Sebentar" Sahut seorang pemuda dari dalam rumah.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Eh? Kapan kau belajar cara mengetok pintu rumahku?" Tanya Itachi. Selama ini lelaki ini tidak pernah sekalipun membukakan pintu untuk gadis ini atau bahkan hanya mendengar dia mengetok pintu, yang biasa mempersilahkannya masuk adalah ibu dari lelaki ini.

"Tanjoobi Omedetoo.. Itachi kun.." Lirih Chiaki ini sambil sedikit menunduk. Mukanya tak lagi berseri seri seperti biasanya.

"Angin apa yang merasuki dirimu? Bukannya harusnya biasa-"

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu di taman?" Kata gadis ini memotong kalimat Itachi. Itachi terdiam melihat tingkah Chiaki yang sepenuhnya terbalik dari biasanya, namun akhirnya mengikuti gadis ini ke taman.

'Apa yang salah dengan orang ini? Seharusnya dia berteriak dan menarik narik tanganku kalau dia ingin mengajakku ke taman.' Batin Itachi.

.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi apa yang kau mau sebagai hadiah.. Aku mengerti.. Kemarin aku sudah memikirkan semua ini.." Lirih gadis ini masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Itachi terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis yang sedang berada di depannya itu, merasa bahwa benar benar ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak suka denganku.. Harusnya dari dulu.. Aku yakin kau membenciku..Sampai sampai kau sangat berharap aku pergi.. Gomenasai.."

Itachi terdiam. Melihat perbedaan drastis yang terjadi pada gadis dihadapannya. Hatinya ingin sekali mengatakan 'aku tidak pernah membencimu', tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci.

"Aku minta maaf atas semuanya.. Aku terlalu kekanak kanakan.. Aku tidak pantas untuk menyukaimu.." Kata gadis ini, sekarang dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar karena menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau memang dengan berhenti mengganggumu bisa membuatmu senang... Aku.. Aku akan berusaha pergi darimu.. Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan kesal lagi.." Lanjutnya.

Kini lelaki itu dapat melihat tetesan deras air mata dari gadis didepannya, walaupun gadis itu menunduk. Tetesan air mata itu terlihat jelas membasahi bumi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Sekali lagi, hatinya sangat ingin mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, namun tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Dan ini adalah pertama kali ia melihat gadis seceria Chiaki meneteskan air mata.

"Hontoo ni... Gomenasai..!" Kata gadis itu membungkukan badan 90 derajat dihadapannya, lalu langsung berlari menjauh darinya, sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya.

Saat gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya, barulah terdengar suara Itachi, ia menundukan kepalanya juga, "Ch..Chiaki.." lirihnya. "Choto matte kudasai!" Katanya lalu berusaha mengejar gadis itu.

Gadis itu berlari menuju jalan raya, berusaha tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi. Kemudian saat gadis ini berlari menyebrangi jalan raya-

"Chiaki dibelakangmu!" Sahut Itachi dari kejauhan.

Sayangnya semuanya sudah terlambat. Mobil berkecepatan 80km/jam itu telah membuatnya terkapar lemas di tengah jalan tersebut, dan pengemudi mobil tak bertanggung jawab itu melarikan diri.

.

(***End of flash back***)

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan gadis di depannya dengan erat. Air mata mulai menetes di tangan gadis itu.

"Hei..Mau berapa lama kau akan berbaring seperti ini..? Ini sudah 1 tahun sejak kecelakaan itu.." Bisik lelaki bernama Itachi itu kepada gadis didepannya.

Ya, Chiaki sudah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit tersebut tepat 1 tahun setelah kejadian tabrak lari tersebut. Dia koma. Hari ini adalah hari yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk Itachi, tapi untuk gadis ini, harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling penting.

"Bukankah.. Seharusnya tadi pagi pagi kau sudah berada di depan pintu rumahku, sambil berteriak tepat didepan wajahku dengan suara melengkingmu itu..? Aku.. ingin kau melakukan itu.."

"Aku ini bodoh ya..? Harusnya aku menyadari bahwa aku juga suka padamu disaat yang lebih awal.. Bukan disaat seperti ini.." Katanya.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau bertanya kepadaku tentang apa yang aku inginkan..?" Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tau aku ingin apa saat ini.." Katanya lagi.

"Aku.. aku ingin kau bangun dari tidurmu sekarang juga..Chiaki.." Lanjutnya.

Tak pernah akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa terdapat sisi lembut dari pemuda berwajah dingin namun mempesona ini. Yang menyaksikan hal ini hanyalah tembok kamar rumah sakit disekitar mereka dan tubuh Chiaki yang jiwanya masih berada ditengah jambatan hidup-dan-mati.

"Tuhan.. kenapa ini terjadi kepadanya? Aku mohon bangunkanlah dia.." Lirih lelaki ini, masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Air mata kembali membasahi tangan gadis itu. "Kalau harapan di saat ulang tahunku yang lalu adalah agar dia pergi dariku.. Tahun ini aku ingin dia kembali.." Lanjutnya. Mungkin pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa 1 tahun penuh tanpa 'gangguan' dari gadis ini sangatlah suram, bahkan dapat dibilang bahwa ini adalah petaka.

Keheningan yang sangat panjang tercipta di dalam kamar rumah sakit tersebut. Tidak sedetikpun lelaki itu melepaskan tangan gadis itu, walaupun tangan gadis itu sudah mulai basah dibasahi air mata. Hingga tiba tiba Itachi merasakan suatu respon dari Chiaki. Gadis itu menggerakan jari jarinya yang sedang digenggam oleh lelaki disebelahnya.

"Chiaki?"

"Chiaki apa kau mendengarku?"

"Chiaki..?!"

Itachi tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Tentu saja, karena gadis ini belum bangun. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

Hening.

"I..Itachi..kun..." Suara lemah dari gadis didepannya membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Chiaki chan?!" Mata Itachi terbelalak. "Aku panggilkan dokter. Sebentar.." Katanya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan tangan lelaki itu, dengan kekuatannya yang masih sangat lemah.

"Eh? Chiaki..?" Itachi dapat merasakan respon dari tangan Chiaki.

"Jangan..pergi..lagi..." lirihnya, kata kata dari gadis yang bahkan belum membuka kedua matanya ini membuat tubuh Itachi melemas dan kembali terduduk.

"Eh..?" Itachi kembali terkejut. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian meyakinkan gadis itu. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan kembali.. Aku hanya memanggil dokter" Katanya, lalu bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Ia berlari menyusuri koridor koridor rumah sakit, menghiraukan semua teguran suster yang dilaluinya. Ia menyuruh agar dokter segera memeriksa gadis itu, ia segera menelepon orang tua Chiaki, beberapa teman teman mereka, dan bahkan ibunya sendiri.

Orang tua Chiaki biasanya datang setiap sore, hanya untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka yang sedang koma tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa. Sedangkan teman temannya mengunjunginya paling banyak 3 kali seminggu, yah karena pasti terasa sangat sepi di dalam kamar rumah sakit, melihat teman yang biasanya meramaikan segala topik terbaring lemah.

.

"Dia sudah membaik.. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, suatu kekuatan yang sangat besar dari dalam dirinya sendiri sudah dapat mendorongnya kembali sadar dari komanya.." Kata dokter salut. "Kau pasti bangga dengan pacarmu kan?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Umm, dok, dia.. ehm.. bukan pacarku.." Jawab Itachi yang tiba tiba merasa gugup.

"Oh? Sumimasen.." Kata dokter tersebut sambil tertawa.

"..yah..setidaknya belum..." gumamnya.

"Hm?"

"Oh tidak ada apa apa dok.. Arigatoo.." Itachi tersenyum kecil kepada dokter tersebut, lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Chiaki.

.

"Itachi kun..?" Kata Chiaki dengan suara yang masih lemah.

"Hn?" Tanggapnya. "Aku sudah menelepon orang tuamu, yah mungkin mereka masih di perjalanan.." Katanya.

"Arigatoo..."

Itachi kembali duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dimana gadis itu terbaring lemah. "Gomen na.." Katanya. Gadis itu belum terlalu berani untuk menatap mata Itachi, semacam ada sesuatu yang masih menusuk di hatinya, namun lehernya tetap berputar ke arah Itachi, bagaimanapun ia sendiri tau bahwa ia masih menyukai lelaki ini.

"Kau harus tau sesuatu.. Aku tidak pernah membencimu..Mungkin iya saat pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi sekarang" Lanjutnya.

Chiaki memberanikan diri menatapnya, dan ia seakan masih bermimpi karena merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil seorang Uchiha Itachi mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapannya.

"Apa benar.. Kau tidak membenciku?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak!" Katanya ketus agar terkesan dia tidak terbawa suasana.

"Tadi.. ada suara yang menyuruhku untuk segera bangun.. Aku sedang berada di tempat yang aneh..." Kata Chiaki sambil menatap langit langit kamar rumah sakit.

"Lalu.. suara itu berkata bahwa aku harus bangun karena ini adalah hari yang penting.. lalu dia berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku..." Lanjutnya, membuat lelaki itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang Chiaki maksud adalah saat saat dimana dia koma tadi.

"Tapi.. tiba tiba ada suara lain muncul.. suara itu bilang bahwa tidak ada yang mungkin menungguiku.. Lalu semua orang yang ku kenal.. kau.. kaa san.. too san.. semuanya menghilang.." Setelah selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, Chiaki kembali menatap Itachi, "Itachi kun.."

"Apa?" Kata Itachi.

"Aku percaya kepada suara yang bilang kalau ada yang menungguku.. Lalu tiba tiba aku dapat merasakan tubuhku kembali.. dan sepertinya tanganku agak basah.." Ia menatap tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku bertanya tanya.. apakah ada yang menungguku?" Lanjutnya. Lagi lagi Itachi merasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya lagi tepat setelah Chiaki bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Tentu saja ada, baka!" Itachi menggertakkan giginya. "Orang tuamu.. Teman temanmu.. Saudara saudaramu.. tentu saja ingin kau bangun!.."

Chiaki membesarkan matanya, terkejut mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari lelaki di depannya. Sambil menunggu kalimat Itachi yang sepertinya belum selesai.

"Bahkan aku dan orang tuaku juga mengkhawatirkanmu! Seseorang yang hampir setiap hari datang ke rumah kami dengan wajah yang selalu berseri seri, tiba tiba berbaring lemah disini.. Apa menurutmu semua orang disekitarmu tidak khawatir?!" Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat rona di pipi Chiaki makin memerah.

"Aku senang mendengarnya.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum manis yang sangat dirindukan oleh semua orang. "Arigatoo ne.. sudah menjadi salah satu yang khawatir.. Kukira kau sangat membenciku.." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baka..." Gumam Itachi. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa menyukai gadis sepertimu." Lanjutnya masih dengan gumaman yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Chiaki.

"Eh?!" Chiaki yang mendengar itu langsung berusaha untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya, membuat Itachi sadar betapa bodohnya dirinya sampai ia sedang mengatakan hal yang seperti itu tadi.

"Hei kau belum boleh mengeluarkan tenaga!" Perintah Itachi walaupun akhirnya dia membantu gadis ini.

"Ulangi kata katamu." Chiaki membesarkan matanya menatap Itachi yang sedang menghela nafas.

"Aku bilang ulangi katamu.."

"Apa?"

"Kata kata yang tadi.."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa apa."

"Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kau bilang kau menyukaiku!" Kata Chiaki yakin dan berhasil membuat Itachi terdiam dan menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman.

"Memang benar." Katanya singkat dengan nada datar namun berhasil membuat gadis itu tertawa dan memeluknya.

.

"Chiaki.. Kami sangat senang kau bangun.." Kata ibu yang sedang memeluknya sambil berlinangan air mata, begitu juga teman temannya dan orang orang di ruangan itu, banyak dari mereka menangis terharu.

Chiaki hanya dapat tercengang, 'Mengapa mereka sampai menangis begini?" batinnya. Dia melirik ke arah Itachi yang sedang berada di sisi lain tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan 'memang-berapa-lama-aku-pergi?'

"Minna san.. Aku hanya tertidur sebentar kok..Kalian menangis seakan akan aku sudah terbaring disini selama 1 tahun?" Kata Chiaki dengan polosnya bertujuan untuk menghibur mereka.

"Ini sudah tepat 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu..Chiaki." Itachi menyeletuk.

"Benarkah?!" Chiaki terkejut, membuat orang orang disekitarnya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Katanya masih dengan tampangnya yang lugu namun manis seperti biasanya. "Tanjoobi Omedetoo..Itachi kun.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?!" Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa bahkan disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum lembut sambil mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya. Apalagi dia mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya didepan semua orang yang berada di kamar itu, membuat Itachi salah tingkah di depan banyak orang.

Tapi berhubung semburat merah di pipi Itachi sudah terlanjur dilihat orang, ia kembali menggenggam tangan kecil gadis itu, masih sambil berusaha untuk menahan malu.

"Arigatoo yo... Kau tau? Kali ini kau tidak perlu bertanya apa yang aku inginkan, karena yang apa yang aku inginkan sudah terkabul, sudah berada jelas di depan mataku.." sambil tersenyum lembut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chiaki melihat senyuman yang begitu tulus dari Itachi, membuatnya ikut tersenyum bahagia, tentu saja dengan semburat merah yang kelihatan sangan jelas setalah dia mengetahui maksud dibalik kata kata Itachi.

Tingkah mereka langsung mendapat sorotan hangat dari teman teman mereka. Untuk hari ini, nampaknya 'Itachi si mahluk berhati dingin' itu harus rela diledek oleh teman temannya.

"Ehm.. Sepertinya kita semua akan mendapat PJ.. Pajak Jadian~ Ditunggu yah.." Ledek salah satu teman mereka. Itachi hanya memberi mereka semua tatapan awas-kau-nanti, sedangkan kedua ibu mereka yang sedang berada di ruangan itu hanya melirik satu sama lainnya, saling memberi tatapan sepertinya-anak-kita-cocok.

.

.

.

The End

**Sankyuu buat yang udah baca ff kedua dari author :3 ya ini untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun pacar author yang sedang ultah (baca:Itachi) :3**

**Again, review please supaya author bisa lbh maju~**


End file.
